Festival of Lights
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, #8- Innocence, "Just kiss me." GokuTsu


#8- Innocence

**Disclaimer: I don't own, you know the drill ;P**

* * *

The afternoon was warm and crisp, the spring was taking a turn for summer. The whirling wind turned to a soft breeze carrying the trouble's of lovers away.

Gokudera walked happily beside his boss, excited about the plan he had in store for the two that night. They had left school early, and went home separate ways. Meeting back up with him in casual out-to-town, clothing.

"Good evening, Respectable Mother." Gokudera said, bowing to the woman who opened the door, who was at the time, speechless at the title she received.

"Good evening, Gokudera-kun. I'll be right there!" Tsuna yelled from the kitchen hopping out sliding a sweatshirt and slipping his sneakers on.

Walking next to each other in silence, curiosity had been eating away at Tsuna's mind all afternoon. So he couldn't help to ask, "Gokudera-kun, Where are we going?"

Gokudera winked, "It's a surprise!"

According to his 'crush', they were getting closer. Apparently, it was necessary to wrap a blindfold over his eyes and for Gokudera to grab his hands, not like he was complaining.

Tsuna walked blindly through sounds of excited children and announcing vendors, only relying on his right hand man, who was gently guiding him through the crowd.

"Is everything set and ready?" He heard Gokudera ask carefully.

"Yeah, I've got the tickets." Tsuna turned his head to the direction to the familiar voice.

"Yamamoto?"

"Yo Tsuna!" the baseball captain smiled his normal goofy grin, which he could hear through the tone of his voice.

"You better get going, or else you'll miss it." Another familiar voice spoke blandly. Tsuna's eyes widened, "Hibari-san!"

He felt a gentle hand ghosting over the lower part of his back, leading him the other direction.

"Go! Now or else… You won't have another chance like this Gokudera!" Tsuna turned his head once again, as he was lead further away from the others, "Reborn?!"

"Don't mind them, just wait a little longer." Gokudera said leaning close to the brunette's ear. Tsuna blushed at the sudden warmth. He nodded slightly, "Okay."

They walked onto what sounded like a metal platform, from the sound and feel of it.

"May I have your ticket sir?" A female voice giggled from behind, making Tsuna blush a little deeper than before.

One hand left his back and was placed back again, 'He was handing the tickets… now what are those tickets for?!' His mind yelled in distress.

"Watch yourself." Gokudera spoke once again close to his ear. He could hear to sound of a metal door shutting loudly.

Tsuna pouted, "It's kind of hard to see with this on." He said, using his freehand to point to his face. He hear the dynamite specialist chuckle, "It'll come off soon enough."

They sat down on a cold metal bench, causing the smaller boy to shiver. Tsuna shut his eyes tight as the cloth was removed from his face. He blinked several times to adjust his vision, when his sight was clear he found himself alone, with the object of his affection, on the most popular and expensive Ferris wheel in Japan, and to top it off, it was the last night of the festival. Which the fire work were to be lit up at any minute.

Tsuna hugged the taller boy tightly, "Gokudera-kun, this is amazing, Thank you!"

The silver-haired boy blushed light pink, and hugged the boy back. "I'm so happy you like it." He said lovingly.

Tsuna shook his head, "Like it? I love it!" He pressed their lips together deeply, full of unknown passion for each other. The fireworks went off loudly when their capsule paused at the top.

The two sat in a loving embrace for the whole ride, exchanging sweet kisses the whole time.

--

Yamamoto smiled, wrapping his hand around the waist of the shorter teen, "It's always good to help people out, nee?"

Hibari rolled his eyes and pulled down the collar of the sports captain, "Just kiss me."

* * *

**a/n: I was a little uneasy with putting a dash of 8018, but you won't see that many side pairings from me, besides a chapter story. So this is to make up for friday, and the next two are for Saturday and for tomorrow, March 11, 2008.**

**-Bows- Please Review, Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
